


"I Prefer Figs"

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Date, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Prompt credit to: Thecrazybgirl(Just read it, I don't feel like writing a summary lol)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	"I Prefer Figs"

They had met once again at the school. She had come to visit, he had been leaving.

Brief conversation turned into an offer. She had to repeat herself, he didn’t believe her.

“We could get coffee sometime?” She had offered.

“Pardon?”

“Coffee? If you’re free? I’d love to catch up.” She had said it as though they’d been lifelong friends.

“I suppose.” She hadn’t wasted a moment before pulling out a piece of parchment and scribbling her address on it.

“Owl me.” She had left it entirely up to him. He wondered if he had made a mistake in taking the risk.

He now realized it hadn’t been a mistake. He saw her walking toward him. She had insisted on taking _him_ out to dinner. He, of course, got there early for this very moment. She had told him to meet her there. He had heard of the place before, but he’d never been. He knew enough to wear something nice. So _this_ was just coffee? He locked eyes with her immediately from across the room. Her emerald-green dress hugged onto her wonderfully confident form as she made her way to him. She practically lit up the room. She smiled at him as she approached the table. She was stunning. Her hair was up yet it framed her face so delicately. The slightest hint of color had brushed her lips. Her words pulled him away from nearly scandalous thoughts.

“Here early, huh?” She teased.

“You know, I never cared much for dates,” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> (Also the credit for the title goes to Moonstone)


End file.
